elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Your Home
It's your sweet home. Your Home is where you live and is initially located near Vernis on the world map. You will start the game here with and , who will start you on the main quest, give you some background fluff and optionally give you a brief tutorial. Your house can be rearranged and designed as you see fit using a combination of dropping and moving items and the house board's design function. Dropping furniture will increase your house rank, which earns you a 30gp/rank salary. To rename Your Home, use the house board to hire a maid and then ask them to think of a new name. In addition to the house board, your home will have a freezer (stores food indefinitely), salary box (where you collect your pay) and heir trunk (used with deeds of heirship). These cannot be used outside of your home. If they are destroyed or lost, you can buy new ones at The Embassy. Anybody staying in your home will have the drunk symbol above their head whenever you return. They aren't actually drunk; they were just having a bit of fun while you weren't around. House details You can replace your home by using the appropriate deeds at a suitable location on the world map; however, you cannot build your new home over your old home. Your new home will revert to its default layout and everything that was in your old home will be placed in a pile in your new home. All your servants from your old house will be gone when you construct a new one, while party members left at the old home will be waiting for you in the new home. Note that you collect your salary twice a month but only pay taxes once a month. The rank to break even after paying taxes for the estate is 70, the cyber house is 46 and the small castle is 16. House rank Your home earns you a salary of 30gp/rank. Each type of house has a different initial and maximum rank. You improve you house rank by dropping furniture around your house; however, furniture stacked in a pile won't count. House board Using the house board will give you the following options:- Design allows you to design the layout of your house as you see fit. Home Rank shows you a summary of your home's rank and the ten most valuable items. Make an ally stay (or Allies in your home) allows you to tell your pets to stay at your home or to come with you. Recruit a member (or servant) allows you to hire maids, guards and merchants for your home. Move a member (or stayer) allows you manually move anybody currently staying in your house. Servants Each house can support a number of servants who will welcome you home whenever you return. Except for the maid, servants have the same purpose that they do in towns and their services cost the same. Houseguests If you have hired a maid, you will be able to meet guests at your house. Guests will wait for your next visit but no more than three with be waiting at any time. If you don't have a maid, they will still queue up. *'Adventurers' may just be visiting, share a drink, or give a token of friendship; you may also trade equipment with them, as normal. *'Citizens' just wanted to stop by. *'Guild Trainers' will train your potential for 4 platinum coins. If you aren't in a guild, a trainer from any of the guilds may appear. **Warriors' guild trainer trains Strength, Constitution and Dexterity. **Thieves' guild trainer trains Perception, Learning and Will. **Mages' guild trainer trains Learning, Will and Magic. *'Shopkeepers' are like the Wandering Vendors and blackmarket vendors. They have a small range of goods with a high shop rank. *'Beggars' will ask for gold. Giving it to them raises your karma by 2. *'Punks' will ask if you're ready... by which they mean ready for sex. *'Mysteric Producers' will ask if you want to be a star... which starts by having sex with them.